


anything for a klondike

by oldpotatoe (hellafandoms)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I have no actual idea what those are, I'm British, crack and banter, mj may or may not know peter is spidey but she dont care she just wants some ice cream, the things people do for a klondike bar, this is pure crack btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellafandoms/pseuds/oldpotatoe
Summary: mj will literally fight you over ice cream. peter learns this the hard way.





	anything for a klondike

**Author's Note:**

> forgive the spelling. again, i'm british, so naturally half the things in this fic probably dont make sense. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Take your sticky hands off it.”

Peter jumps back, hand withdrawing as if burnt. “Wha--"

MJ scowls. “That’s the last Klondike bar in a square-mile radius; I know, because this is the third bodega I’ve been to. Don’t even look at it.” She tenses as if they’re about to throw down in a shady back alley and not actually standing over a freezer, at 4pm on a Tuesday, in a somewhat humid bodega a block away from Peter’s apartment. Her fists start to rise up from where they’ve been bunched up at her sides.

The cool blast of said freezer is quickly dissipating in the hot July air, and Peter wants to cry. “Look--"

_“I said it’s mine.”_

Wow. That had actual snarling involved. He takes a meek step back. Unbidden, his mind jumps to the Kanye West song. _/Heard they’d do anything for a Klondike/_

MJ eyes him distrustfully as she reaches in and grabs the rapidly defrosting bar. All his dreams: crushed.

Just as he’s semi-seriously considering using his web-shooters to just grab the bar and _run_ (maybe Kanye was onto something here), MJ pauses. She sighs, the sound dramatically world-weary, and turns back to glare at him. No, not glare; she seems almost to be searching for something. Peter turns on his best kicked-puppy look to full power. With his dishevelled, sweat-soaked tank top and frizzy hair, he knows just how pathetic he looks. Might as well use to his advantage.

Apparently, she seems to agree on his level of pathetic-ness having reached a new low, because her eyes soften by a miniscule.

He doesn’t know whether he can count this as a win or not.

She clears her throat. “I guess we could… share?” Even as the words leave her mouth, she sceptically eyes the tiny block of shiny aluminium foil. Peter knows she’s thinking she could probably fit the whole thing in her mouth in one go.

Nope, he’s not going to think about her mouth. Jesus. He’s already boiling.

“That’s really nice and all Michelle, but you can keep it,” he finally sighs. Maybe adds a sad little sigh at the end. Some sorrowful blinking.

“Cool.”

Wait, no. “That’s it?”

And the glare’s back. “You just said I could keep it.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t think you’d _actually_ flounce off with it. Technically, I saw it first.”

“ _Technically_ , I can also shove my entire foot up your ass. I’ve still got like three inches on you, Parker.”

Peter’s left eye twitches. It’s too hot for this.

“Fine.”

“Glad to hear it.” The words are practically saturated with her smirk.

Obviously, it’s less fine when a masked robber decides that 4pm on a hot Tuesday is the perfect time to rob a bodega, even though he must be boiling in that balaclava, and Peter thinks _I really don’t have time for this_ as he reaches out and slams the guy’s head onto the till. He just wanted some ice-cream, dammit.

As the cashier is calmly calling the police (“they’re getting bolder ever since the damn aliens got shat out the sky,” he grumbled, “but I owe you one, kid”), MJ gazes forlornly at the sad patch of squished ice cream on the floor. Peter sympathises immensely.

She looks up at him, all the fight gone from her eyes and replaced by something a little more hopeful. “The last shop I went to had a few pints of cookie dough ice cream. We could hurry and get some before the hot and hungry masses descend upon those too.”

He pretends to consider for a moment, then grins. “Wanna come to my place? We don’t have air conditioning but my aunt bought a really good fan and I tricked it up with some supplies I stole from the Stark internship.” Not necessarily true, Peter had never stolen anything in his life (he suddenly remembered Flash’s shiny car and choked inwardly; okay, maybe once), but it seems to work anyway.

MJ matches his grin. “Race you.” She turns and runs out the store.

“Why would I even race you?” he yells from behind her. “That makes no sense!”

A lot of recent events in his life don’t make sense, he muses as he runs after her, following the sound of her maniacal cackling (he totally doesn’t find it adorable).

He really wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Mj? MJ? M.J.? how does one spell it 
> 
> marvel explain


End file.
